When all else fades
by Halkeginia
Summary: Ciel Giesler es un granjero sin muchas aspiraciones en la vida. Cuando la guerra estalla, se alista en el ejército en un intento de evadir su pésima realidad. Allí, entre muchos otros soldados habituados a la guerra, conoce al comandante Michaelis, un hombre misterioso del que intenta saber más, mientras ambos sufren las consecuencias del conflicto. Colección Histórica 1.
1. Disclaimer

No pretendía empezar a subir este fic hasta que no lo tuviera terminado, para ahorrarme los hiatus (tanto temporales como indefinidos), pero llevo dos años y pico con este y otros varios fics y sé que si no lo empiezo a subir, nunca voy a encontrar la motivación para terminarlo.

Este fanfic pertenece a una colección histórica de AUs de Kuro que iré subiendo según me dé. Están númeradas, pero no cronológicamente, así que aunque esta sea la primera, no es la más antigua cronológicamente hablando. La más antigua tiene lugar en el Antiguo Egipto y hasta ahí puedo leer xD

Todas tienen lugar en momentos importantes o, al menos, reconocibles de la Historia; aunque ninguno está estrictamente basado en dichos eventos.

Este, por ejemplo, tiene lugar durante lo que sería la Primera Guerra Mundial, pero más que la WWI real, es como una alterna, con lo cual ninguno de los conflictos o hechos o funcionamiento es 100% accurate al evento real.

Dicho esto, también quiero anunciar que a partir de ahora, los disclaimers irán en el primer capítulo para no mezclarlos con el primer capítulo porque eso nunca me ha gustado pero como lo hacía todo el mundo, Halkeginia se unía al carro xD

Estoy en proceso de hacer dibujos tanto de nuestro Ciel como de Sebastian en cada AU para que os hagáis más o menos una idea de cómo son.

Si os acordáis de Allemande Alborada, también es parte de esta colección histórica. Y sí, también hay una representación de ese Ciel y ese Sebastian que voy a subir. Ya tengo varios pero aún tengo que aclararme cómo se hace eso de poder subir un link de una imagen a FF. Si alguien sabe cómo se hace, que por favor se sienta libre de mandarme un PM diciéndome cómo xD

Eso es, sin más dilación:


	2. Prólogo

**When all else fades**

**Prólogo**

.

.

.

Faltaba un mes y un día para que cumpliera los dieciocho. Por eso, cuando le dije a aquel soldado encargado del reclutamiento que ya tenía la edad suficiente como para enrolarme en el ejército, el hombre no lo dudó mucho, a pesar de mi enclenque condición física; posiblemente estaban demasiado desesperados por conseguir voluntarios y si no fuese ilegal, habrían aceptado incluso niños de diez años.

Había muchos jóvenes haciendo cola, quizás deseando enrolarse para conquistar a alguna chica, o quizás movidos por el deber a la patria; yo, por mi parte, había escapado de casa después de una pelea con mi madre y nuestra relación había sido siempre tan tensa y escasa que no se me complicó decidir que no quería volver a pisar la granja. Últimamente las cosas en casa estaban mucho más caldeadas y yo llevaba tiempo armando rabietas cada vez que nos enfadábamos. Cuando salí por la puerta esa última vez, ella no me detuvo. Esperaba que, de haber sabido a donde iba, lo hubiera hecho.

No sé cuándo arraigó en mí la idea de cometer semejante locura. Quiero decir, en las guerras raras veces hay voluntarios, los soldados siempre están obligados a participar, y los que se prestan a ello es porque, o quieren morir (por cualquier razón), o bien porque están locos o aburridos.

En mi caso, era un poco de todo. La vida en la granja no era precisamente el summun de la diversión. Tenía que levantarme temprano a ordeñar las vacas o limpiar el establo, y lo más emocionante que podía ocurrirme es que Poppy se dejara montar y poder cabalgar un rato por ahí. Claro que Poppy era una yegua de tiro, así que no teníamos sillas de montar y si aquel día, instado por la (gran) posibilidad de no poder volver a montar en un tiempo, cabalgaba demasiado tiempo y llegaba a casa con el trasero dolorido. Y a eso le tenía que sumar que, como mi madre me pillara me daba un buen azote que, lo diré ahora, siempre me hacía gritar.

Mi madre siempre decía que estaba harta de todo, que desde que papá se había ido de casa (para no volver), la vida (la suya pero también la mía) apestaba, y apenas tenía ambiciones más que la de limpiar la casa o ir al mercado, y a veces ni siquiera eso. Así que se pasaba día y noche repitiendo una y otra vez que ya no quería cuidar de mí y que si mi padre la abandonó, fue por algo. Entonces le recordé que a mí también me habían abandonado y que tenía el mismo derecho que ella de parecer un alma en pena quejumbroso y desvariado. Y que no solo ella merecía y había perdido el amor de papá.

Y esto fue lo que desencadenó la bomba. Yo era adoptado, me dijo. Cuando una barcaza británica había desembarcado en el norte de Francia, entre todo los pasajeros había un bebé de cabellos y ojos azulados. Sí, yo. Nadie sabía nada de mí, ni cómo había acabado en aquella barca. La cosa es que, al parecer, me llevaron a un orfanato al sureste de Francia, donde me pusieron un nombre, y allí permanecí hasta que mi padre- mi padre adoptivo-, un alemán que había ido a parar allí debido a su trabajo, escuchó de mi historia y, bueno, decidió llevarme con él para que trabajara en su granja cuando me hiciera mayor. En vez de contratar a un ayudante, adoptó a uno. No tenía que pagarme, y darme de comer tampoco iba a resultar tan costoso. En resumen, consiguió un hijo para lo que todos los campesinos lo quieren, pero sin que mi madre tuviese que pasar por un embarazo y un parto.

Así que aquel día me enteré de que mis padres en realidad no eran mis padres, y de que no era alemán, sino británico. Y aquello, sumado a la rabia del momento, me hizo sentir traicionado y engañado, e interpreté el mismo ritual de rabietas que llevaba orquestando desde que tenía memoria. Salí por la puerta, "ensillé" a Poppy con la misma manta feúcha y llena de manchas, y salí hacia ninguna parte.

Desde que la había espoleado para partir raudo desde el establo, supe que ya no iba a volver allí. Y no sentí tristeza, solo una ligera nostalgia porque, quisiera o no, aquel era el único hogar que conocía y el lugar donde me había criado. Vagué unas cuantas horas hasta llegar al pueblo, y cuando vi que estaba lleno de generales alemanes pasando revisión y reclutando, supe lo que debía hacer.

Así que allí me hallaba, vendiendo a Poppy a los soldados para que la usaran como caballo de carga, y enlistándome en el maldito ejército.


	3. Capítulo 1

**When all else fades**

**1**

.

.

.

En la furgoneta que nos llevaba hacia el enclave del entrenamiento, conocí a dos soldados. Había más allí dentro, por supuesto; el sitio apestaba a sudor y a calor, y estábamos todos medio apretujados. Eso, sumado al traqueteo constante del vehículo, me revolvió las tripas y me tenía con el vómito aguardando en la garganta.

El soldado que estaba a mi derecha me notó en mi sufrimiento y, con cautela, preguntó:

\- ¿Estás bien?

Me pareció de más responderle. Quiero decir, por supuesto que no estaba bien. No había superficies reflectantes por allí cerca y aun así sabía que debía de estar pálido como un muerto. Y estaba seguro de que se podían apreciar a la legua mis esfuerzos de contener la comida allí donde debía estar: en mi estómago, y para ello estaba inclinado sobre mi él.

Pero como es preferible no caerle mal a alguien en un sitio en el que te enseñan a matar, decidí ganarme un amigo en vez de un enemigo, y girándome y encarándole como fui capaz, sonreí lángidamente y respondí:

\- Estoy un poco mareado. Me agobian los espacios pequeños y esto no es precisamente un prado.

El tipo alzó una ceja y soltó una risita no muy varonil.

\- Además de que esta tartana se menea más que una balsa en un mar embravecido- añadió él, cómplice.

Me habría reído si no temiera vomitarle encima en el proceso. Tan solo proferí un bufido simpático y volví a mi tarea y él volvió a la suya que, tal como parecía, consistía en darme bola.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?- se encorvó como yo hacía y giró el rostro para encarar el mío.

Me tragué una náusea y farfullé mi nombre entre dientes y tan rápido como pude.

\- Yo soy Dietrich.- me tendió la mano, una mano grande.

Se la estreché y le escruté por entre mis cabellos, que se vencían hacia delante por la gravedad y hacia todas partes por el traqueteo.

Era un tipo alto. Enorme y ancho. Resultaba obvio que era mayor de edad, y no por dos o tres años, sino diez mínimo. Tenía el cabello negro retirado hacia atrás y la nuca rapada. Sus ojos afilados debían de ser la principal fuente de intimidación cuando estuviera enfadado, pero en aquellos momentos el brillo amistoso de sus irises conseguía compensar ese efecto.

\- ¿Y cuántos años tienes?- volvía a la carga.

\- Dieciocho.- contesté. Era una verdad a medias, porque tenía dieciocho _casi._ Una minucia.- ¿Tú?

\- Veintisiete.

Habría acertado de pleno, por un año.

\- ¿No eres demasiado mayor para ser un recién alistado, Dietrich?- pregunté, gracias a Dios sintiendo que el malestar en general desistía. Pude incorporarme.

Él sonrió con cara de "qué le vamos a hacer".

\- ¿Y tú no eres demasiado joven? Quiero decir, sé que los dieciocho son la edad mínima, pero alistarte justo en la edad mínima denota algo de impaciencia.

\- Sí, bueno. Mi vida es una mierda y mi madre está loca, no tengo nada que perder ni nada que añorar. Aquí por lo menos serviré para algo más que recoger estiércol y ordeñar vacas.

\- Eso no parece tan malo.

Me carcajeé con ganas.

\- Tú nunca has recogido estiércol, ¿eh?

Se encogió de hombros.

No volvió a decir nada y me sentí aliviado de que la conversación hubiera terminado, aunque a decir verdad no me habría molestado en absoluto seguir hablando habiéndoseme pasado las náuseas.

Cuando quedaban unos quince minutos de trayecto, el otro soldado, el de mi derecha, me dio un toquecito en el hombro. Me giré para encararle y vi que me tendía un anillo. Mi anillo.

\- Se te ha caído.- se subió las gafas con el dedo.

\- Ah, gracias.- lo tomé y me lo guardé en el bolsillo.

Siempre había creído que el anillo era de mi padre. Bueno, a decir verdad lo era, pero de mi padre biológico. Tras confesarme mis orígenes, mi madre me dijo que el anillo venía conmigo, metido en una cuerdecita que estaba atada a mi tobillo.

Me lo había intentado quitar para venderlo, pues era de plata y tenía un enorme zafiro engarzado. Cuando conseguí zafarme de su agarre, me lo metí en la boca. Podría tragármelo si veía que intentaba arrebatármelo de allí por la fuerza, y entonces ella no tendría nada que hacer. Como mi madre estaba loca pero no era tonta, lo comprendió y dejó de forcejear.

Conociese al portador anterior o no, ese anillo ahora era mío y además era la única cosa que me quedaba de mi familia, a parte de mis características físicas. ¿Qué sería de mi madre? ¿Mis ojos? ¿Mi boca? ¿Mi nariz?

¿Y de mi padre? Mi color de pelo, quizás. O mis manos. O alguno de mis ademanes. Quizás nunca lo sabría. Sobre todo después de enrolarme ya que seguramente moriría en la primera batalla. Era debilucho y sensible, me matarían a la primera de cambio.

Y me había alistado sabiendo eso.

\- Eh, eh, ¿estás bien?- el muchacho que me había devuelto el anillo chasqueaba los dedos frente a mi cara.

Me había abstraído; hacía mucho que no me ocurría.

\- Sí, sí.- sonreí.- Gracias de nuevo. Seguramente lo habría perdido de no ser por ti.

El tipo se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

\- ¿Eres familiar de algún noble?- preguntó.

Confundido, negué con la cabeza.

\- Lo digo por el anillo. Los anillos no suelen tener lemas grabados si no es el de alguna familia aristocrática.

\- ¿Lema?- ahora sí que estaba confundido.- ¿Qué lema?

_\- Potentia Regere. _El poder para gobernar; está en latín.- señaló el interior del anillo, donde efectivamente había algo grabado.

\- Nunca lo había visto.- susurré, bizqueando para leerlo mejor.

El muchacho me miró como si le hubiera dicho que no sabía contar hasta diez.

\- ¿Es tu anillo, y nunca habías visto el grabado?

Me sonrojé a mi pesar, sintiéndome avergonzado.

\- Bueno, es que siempre lo he tenido guardado. Además, no sabía que eso pudiera estar ahí así que no me dio por mirar. Ya sabes, aquello de que es más difícil ver algo si no sabes que está ahí y cuando por fin te das cuenta, es imposible no verlo.

\- Claro. Comprendo.- hombre de pocas palabras era aquel. Me caía bien.

Era también mayor que yo pero, a diferencia de Dietrich, no por mucho. Tres o cuatro años, quizá. Tenía el pelo azulado y un flequillo que le tapaba parcialmente las cejas. Llevaba gafas y se las subía a cada rato, en un ademán elegante y sobrio. No parecía alguien de guerra, sino más bien alguien que pudiera portar legítimamente un anillo como el mío.

Esta vez fui yo quien siguió dando bola. Se veía que era alguien que, como yo, disfrutaba de sus ratos en silencio, pero ahora extrañamente yo tenía ganas de hablar y Dietrich, que sin duda era la mejor opción, roncaba apoyándose ligeramente sobre mi hombro. Así que me arriesgué a molestar al muchacho refinado.

\- Me llamo Ciel, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- pregunté, inclinándome para mirarle y esbozando la sonrisa más simpática pero reservada que fui capaz de.

Él, de nuevo, se subió las gafas y me miró de reojo, con la fugacidad del paisaje desde un coche en marcha.

\- Lawrence.- me tendió la mano y me sentí aliviado de que aquel gesto significara que no le había molestado demasiado.

Y de repente, yo me había convertido en Dietrich, y Lawrence era yo. Seguía haciéndole preguntas ligeramente intrusivas y comentando las respuestas.

Me dijo que tenía veintidos años y que se había alistado por una apuesta. Que él era un caballero y que, como tal, debía cumplir si había perdido. La apuesta en cuestión... bueno, no me confió cual era, pero tampocó me moría de curiosidad así que no vi necesidad alguna de insistirle.

Llegamos por fin al asentamiento, que era una enorme mansión restaurada a modo de cuartel, más algunos edificios desperdigados por ahí. No era como me habría imaginado que sería un lugar así. Yo me imaginaba edificios destartalados y terrenos llenos de barro.

Bajé de la furgoneta el primero, con enormes ganas de poner pie en un espacio abierto y con aire fresco. Y quieto, sobre todo quieto. Mientras inspiraba fuerte la brisa del atardecer, Dietrich bajó de un salto y me puso la mano en el hombro. Demasiada confianza para mi gusto.

\- ¿Qué te parece, Ciel?- me preguntó, echando un vistazo alrededor.

Me encogí de hombros y él se lo tomó como una invitación para pasar a mayor nivel y rodearme la nuca con el antebrazo.

\- Deja de atosigarle, Di.- reconocí la voz de Lawrence tras nosotros.

\- No le estoy atosigando. Si le molestara, me lo diría, ¿verdad, Ciel?

Proferí un "eeh" con la clara intención de indicarle que, efectivamente, me molestaba, pero sin querer decírselo demasiado directamente.

Lawrence asintió con la cabeza como diciendo "te lo dije", y Dietrich chasqueó la lengua, separándose de mí.

\- ¿Ya os conocíais?- pregunté, pensando en la familiaridad y confianza con la que se trataban.

Dietrich rio y repitió la acción de poner su brazo sobre la nuca de alguien, esta vez en la de Lawrence. Él puso cara de fastidio pero pude percibir que en realidad el gesto no le molestaba en absoluto. Se subió las gafas con su tan elegante ademán.

\- Es mi mejor amigo.- explicó Lawrence. Dietrich solo asintió y le apretó contra sí con el brazo.

\- Nos alistamos juntos porque perdió una apuesta.

\- Ah, así que es él con quien hiciste la apuesta.- razoné.- ¿Y cual era?

Dietrich rio y me guiñó el ojo.

\- Es un secreto.- y le revolvió el pelo a Lawrence, que se sobresaltó. El tono del cielo le añadía un color rosado a su rostro.

\- Entiendo.- asentí, sin insistir. Nunca había sido ningún metiche y no iba a empezar a serlo ahora. Además, tampoco me interesaba mucho.

\- ¡Atención, recultas!- una potente voz nos sobresaltó a todos, que nos giramos hacia el edificio principal. De allí venían un tipo rubio que caminaba a zancadas y que me recordó a un lobo y, a su lado, un hombre moreno que parecía tomárselo con más calma e iba unos pocos pasos tras él.

\- ¡Formen filas!- ordenó el tipo rubio, que llegó hasta nosotros en cuanto terminamos la formación.

Yo me había colocado entre Dietrich y Lawrence.

\- ¿Estos son los nuevos?- preguntó al otro hombre. Éste solo asintió.- Muy bien. Atención, muchachos. Yo soy el general Wolfram (*****) y él- señaló al moreno, que era algo más alto que él y tenía un porte mucho más serio.- Es el comandante Michaelis.

Todos hicieron el pertinente saludo militar y Lawrence, al ver que yo no, me dio un pequeño codazo. Sobresaltado, me llevé la palma a la frente. ¿Qué demonios? Estábamos allí para formarnos, ¿cómo es que ya sabían estas cosas? Yo no tenía ni idea.

\- Ya es demasiado tarde para empezar, así que vayan al comedor y cenen. Mañana a las seis de la mañana bajen al punto de encuentro que les indicará el celador. Él os indicará dónde están vuestras habitaciones.- inclinó la cabeza con rigidez y se retiró.

El tal comandante Michaelis permaneció un momento y tras darnos un repaso a todos, inclinó también la cabeza, pero de una forma menos tensa.

\- Los veremos mañana.- y siguió al general.

\- Vaya, eso ha sido rápido.- farfulló Dietrich. Luego se encogió de hombros.- Bueno.

Los tres echamos a andar junto a los demás hacia el edificio.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso?- pregunté.

Ambos me miraron.

\- ¿Qué ha sido el qué?- replicó Lawrence.

\- Eso del saludo. ¿Cómo es que todos sabéis lo que hay que hacer?

\- Ciel, el saludo militar es lo básico de... bueno, de lo básico. ¿De verdad no lo conocías?

\- Pues... no.

Dietrich rió. Quizá era una suposición demasiado apresurada, pero asumí que al tipo le encantaba reírse. Seguramente por cualquier cosa. ¿Una caída tonta? Dietrich se reiría ¿Un lapsus linguae? Dietrich se reiría.

\- Madre mía, Ciel, la que te espera.- dijo Lawrence.

Y Dietrich se rió.

* * *

(*) Vamos a fingir que Wolfram es el apellido y no el nombre de pila del personaje canónico. Todos sabemos que en el ejército se aluden por sus apellidos, y en este caso Gelzer es el de Wolfram (ergo debería ser 'General Gelzer') pero he decidido cambiárselo por su nombre de pila porque 'Gelzer' se parece en pronunciación al de Ciel. Recordemos que Ciel fue adoptado por una familia alemana, así que aunque sea Phantomhive en sangre, en su registro no.

También vamos a disculparme porque no tengo ni idea del real funcionamiento de un cuartel de inicios del XX así que esto no puede ser más ficticio.

Y solo añadir que voy a intentar poner el menor número de notas finales posibles. Gracias.


End file.
